Dumbledore's Version: Prisoner of Azkaban
by leviosaspell193
Summary: A short One Shot focused on Dumbledore's actions, thoughts and words after Harry and Hermione helped Sirius escape


Once again, Dumbledore was sitting at his desk with thoughts that continued to plague him. 'These are becoming a regular occurrence,' he thought, 'every year I end up sitting here questioning what I know and what I need to do.' He stood up and began pacing his office. 'Why didn't they tell me?' Dumbledore was confused, why had the Potter's not told him of their plans to switch secret-keepers? Did they not trust him? 'Of course they did you old fool, but you were the one who told them the less people knew the better.'

And suddenly a loud rapping at the door disturbed him from his thoughts. Professor McGonagall marched through the door.

'What _is _going on, Professor? They say Black was in the school tonight? And now he's vanished? Explain.' Minerva stormed past the headmaster and was now leaning her hip against his desk, wearing an expression she normally saved for the likes of the Weasley twins.

'You are correct, of course, Minerva. Sirius was in the school tonight, and yes he has no vanished.'

'But how did he get in? With dememtors at every entrance, its barely nightfall, there were students about!' And then with a sudden wave of concern for her students, 'Where any students hurt?!' Panic filled her voice and she whipped her head round to Dumbledore who had begun to pace his office, once again.

'Yes, there were three students involved, I do not doubt you can guess who they might be?' He said as he turned to look at Minerva, he face relaxed from the stern gaze she was giving him previously.

'No doubt it was Potter, Weasley and Miss Granger?' Dumbledore nodded.

'Though, of course, they are not seriously harmed, Mr Weasley is in the hospital wing having his leg tended to as he was bitten and dragged around by a dog. Mr Potter has a few cuts and bruises, as does Miss Granger and of course, they will all be fine in due course.'

Minerva let out a breath she was not aware she was holding. She turned to Dumbledore once again, 'So please explain what is going on, I heard shouts about werewolves, and poor little Pettigrew.' She turned sad again, thinking about the death of one her students at the hands of his best friend twelve years previously.

'I do not think, that once I tell you the tale, you will be holding Mr Pettigrew on such a high pedestal. But I must ask, you do not repeat what I tell you, only myself, Harry and his friends, Severus and you will know the truth. I have tried to tell the Minister but of course, he does not believe the word of three thirteen year olds.'

'Just get on with the story will you? And keep it short. If I need details I will ask!' Minerva said, fully aware of the detail Albus would go into with his story.

'A brief over view, then, if you would like? Tonight, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to visit Hagrid. When they returned they were joined by someone else. Someone who has been in Mr Weasley's company for many years now. A Mr Peter Pettigrew.' Minerva gasped, Albus held up his hand to hush her while he continued. 'He was, as he has been for twelve years, in his animagus form. While they are unregistered and therefore illegal, Sirius, Peter and James had practiced animagi while at school, finally completing the transformation in their fifth year. Sirius broke out of Azkaban in his animagus form and came to look for Peter, you see, Sirius was never the Potter's secret-keeper. They had switched. They did not tell anyone, not even me.'

Minerva sat down as realisation sank in. She closed her eyes and rested her head in her hands.

'But Sirius killed all those people?' She said, though more than making a statement she was asking for confirmation, if he didn't betray the Potter's and Pettigrew isn't dead, did he kill all those other people?

'No, Minerva, Pettigrew did. He faked his death by blasting the street and transforming into his animgus form, a rat, if you were wondering. Of course, he did all this after he proclaimed to the world that Sirius betrayed his friends. He was thorough, you must admit.'

'So where is Black now? We must tell the Minister the truth! Where is Pettigrew?' A sense of urgency over came Minerva as she tried to figure out how to fight for the truth.

'Black, as you said, has vanished. The Minister has been told the truth and yet he does not like to believe it. Pettigrew escaped, he transformed once again and ran. And whilst I would normally suggest the idea of searching the forest, it appears that Professor Lupin has forgotten to take his Wolfsbane Potion this evening and so we have a dangerous werewolf in the forest. Professor McGonagall, it is late, you have a lot to think about, you should go to bed.' Minerva nodded, not quite sure what to say, she turned and left to go to her quarters.

Dumbledore returned to his desk, it seemed that having discussed the situation he had managed to clear his mind a little further. He sat down, pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write.

_Sirius,_

_I hope this letter finds you. _

_I am inclined to think Harry and Miss Granger's challenge of using the time-turner to set you free has worked. _

_There is a cave, in the mountains not far from Hogsmeade, you will be safe up there. It is big enough for yourself and Buckbeak. _

_Please be careful, the Ministry is still looking for you and I think it would be unwise to leave the cave at all, for all we know Pettigrew could be with Voldemort by now, how do we know how long we have until one of his Death Eaters tells the Ministry about your animagi skills._

_Please stay put._

_Please be careful, for Harry's sake, if not your own._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_P.s. Please look after Buckbeak, she is yours now._

Albus looked up, from his desk, in his office, in the highest tower of the castle, he could see the little cave. He was sure that he was the only one who knew about the cave and was sure Sirius would be safe.

And Harry was happy. He had a Godfather, one person he could actually call his family. Although times would be difficult for a while, they would not be like this forever, only time will tell when Harry and Sirius can walk freely around together, but for now they must both be careful. Voldemort has his servant back and so his return was nearing. And as every day went by Albus thought to himself, 'how much time do I have left before I have to tell him about the Prophecy?' with his return getting closer, Dumbledore knew he was running out of time.

But Harry is happy now, I will not spoil it. No I will not tell him now.


End file.
